Impromptu
by setFIREtomyHEART
Summary: Luke tries to calm down Reid as the Lakeview's elevator malfunctions once again, with mixed results.Luke/Reid, future!fic.


"You have really got to be kidding me."

The elevator is making a noise. An extremely Not Good Noise, by Reid's estimation. They were a floor away from their goal, almost in the clear, when it had come shuttering to a halt. Though Reid on whole, does not have the time for religion, it's instances like these that have him convinced that there is a God, and he hates Reid and delights in making him miserable.

"You okay?" Luke is running his fingers through the graying hair at his temple, the signs of age he was just teasing Reid about this morning as they attempted to share the bathroom sink.

"I will be, if you pretend your top lip is glued to your bottom lip." His remark is not as cutting as he hoped, since Luke is doing that thing where he massages Reid's scalp and he can't help but lean into it. "You know, I was always under the impression that this was the nice hotel in town, I'd like to know why they seem to constantly be experiencing 'technical difficulties'. We're going to be late, Lucinda won't be pleased."

"Just chill out," Luke's voice is soft in his ear, sounded amusing and just a little exasperated. "We're not supposed to meet for another hour."

"I'm not going to chill out, when we're stuck inside a metal box barely the size of a refrigerator poised to plummet down a rickety shaft of certain death."

"Reid." He knows the expression on Luke's face means that vein on Reid's neck is standing out, but he's not going to touch it, nope, not going to give him the satisfaction. "Reid."

That's the warning tone, the one that means he needs to calm down now or suffer the consequences. But he doesn't clue in to quite what he's in for until Luke is dropping to his knees, looking up at him mischievously. Reid just looks at him.

"If you're not going to calm down, then I'll just have to calm you down myself," the blonde says matter of factly, beginning to pull the tails Reid's shirt from his waistband, the one he picked out himself the last time Luke dragged him out clothes shopping. Reid grabs at Luke's wrists, holding them away from both of them.

"As much as I appreciate your skill with your mouth, I seriously doubt that now is the time-" Luke cuts him off effectively by leaning forward and mouthing the front of Reid's slacks, and Reid thinks he may have given himself a bruise from throwing his head backward into the wall of the elevator. Luke leans to the side, resting his cheek against Reid's left hip, and the redhead doesn't have to see his face to know he's grinning, the little deviant.

"Whatever, it's not like I don't know you haven't fantasized about this, like I have," he says with a satisfied tone, and Reid feels a little dizzy with blood rushing south with the image of Luke playing out this scenario in his mind.

Luke pulls his hands away with little resistance, finishing his job on Reid's shirt, and making a little satisfied mewl as he exposes taut abs. "How does my mouth look now?" Reid chances a look down, and Luke is smiling almost innocently, his thumbs rubbing circles just underneath the waistline of Reid's slacks, scooting in a bit closer to mouth with hot breath against the hardening length in Reid's pants once more. Reid probably sounds like he's praying in a quick undertone, but it's really a litany of impressive curse words that comes pouring out as he clutches at the elevator wall, trying to find purchase before his knees give out.

His slacks are unbuttoned and Luke edges the zipper down oh so slowly, Reid is about to start growling when there's a hum and whirl or mechanical parts, and they are jerking steadily upwards towards the next floor again. Luke hops up from his kneeling position like he's still the young man, practically just a boy that Reid met eight years ago, zipping and buttoning so fast that he's legitimately worried something might get caught. Reid sees him taking a step back, trying to look casual as the elevator doors open, and that just isn't going to do, nope, not at all.

Reid wraps a hand around Luke's wrist, tugging him out into the hallway, and into the conference room directly across from the metal doors they are emerging from. He kicks the door closed, beginning to drop trou, and Luke's brown eyes bug out of his face.

"Stop that, stop, Grandmother is going to be here any minute-" Now it's Reid's turn to shut him up, reeling him in with a hard kiss, their teeth almost clattering together. Reid grabs the front of Luke's dress shirt, yanking him towards the end of the conference table, where the head chair was pulled slightly out. Reid sat down hard in the large leather chair, looking up at Luke with his pants at his ankles, the seat a little cold on his skin. The muscles in his thighs are tensing a little as Luke stares at him, his gaze turning lecherous.

"You said it yourself, she's not supposed to be here for an hour," Reid is smirking, because he can see from Luke's face that Luke is very into this, as if he didn't know that from the many trysts they've had at the hospital (Luke's favorite was in Reid's office, fucking him bent over his desk, and Reid's was in exam room five, with the blinds angled so that anybody walking past at just the right spot…), and Luke is between his knees again.

Luke knows exactly what he likes, and he's taking Reid into his mouth without preamble, his cheeks hollowing out as his lips reach almost down to the auburn hair that grows in a wild thatch at the joining of Reid's legs. He tries to dial back on his moaning, but he really can't help the noises escaping from his mouth when Luke does that combination tongue flutter humming thing he came up with last Christmas. Reid's hands are tight in Luke's hair, and that's pretty much the blonde's favorite thing when he's going down on Reid like this.

It's around the time when his toes are curling in his shoes, his back arching with a steady stream of "Fuck fuckfuckfuckfuck," coming from his mouth in a progressively rougher tone of voice that there is a knock on the conference room door, followed by the noise of a doorknob turning.

They both sit straight up, which doesn't hold the same consequences for Reid that it does for Luke. The blonde's head collides with the edge of the table, but Reid muffles his cursing with a cough, his eyes wide as he waits for the anger of Lucinda Walsh to descend on them for using the conference room in such a fashion. Luke huddles between Reid's shiny black loafers, his fingernails digging uncomfortably between the quadriceps and hamstring muscles of each thigh.

"Sir? Is everything alright in here?" It's the new maid from Missouri, the one that's taken such a shine to Dusty, her copper hair weaved into a long shining plait down her back. It's the blushing confusion plain on her face that keeps Reid from shouting 'GET. OUT.' at her like an overgrown male version of Linda Blair a la the Exorcist.

"Um. Yes. Fine." He's sitting up poker straight in his chair, and Reid's hoping his face is looking more 'I am intensely interested please tell me more' than 'I was receiving a blow job five seconds previous to your entrance into the room'. "I'm great, very much on the up and up." This is where Luke has to stifle his laughter in the crook of Reid's hip, his shoulders shaking as he hides beneath the long table.

The maid smiles, a flush still coloring her cheeks. "Dr. Oliver, right? You're in charge over at Oakdale Memorial, right?" Reid nods stiffly, looking like a marionette with a really bad puppeteer.

"Yes, I am chief of staff there." He was willing to bet he couldn't sound more robotic if he had been raised by HAL 9000. He puts his forearms on the table, trying to look natural. Reid peels his lips apart, attempting to smile pleasantly. She recoils.

"Well, I'll just bring y'all up some coffee for that meeting you've got," she stutters, looking at him a little askance. As soon as the door swung closed behind her, Luke emerges from beneath the table, bursting into laughter.

"Oh my god! What was with your voice, Mr. Spock?"

"I'm truly touched that you're shedding tears on my behalf," Reid says jaggedly, relaxing backwards into the chair. Luke sits cross-legged on the floor, rocking as he chuckles delightedly, wiping the moisture from his watering eyes on his sleeve.

"Holy shit, I would have given dirty, nasty things to see the expressions on both of your faces, that had to be so priceless." Reid scowls at him.

"I'm about to do dirty, nasty things to you if you don't button your lip." He crosses his arms, and Reid's definitely not pouting, nope. Luke just keeps laughing.

"Nah, I'd like that too much, no incentive." He looks mischievous again, hopping to his knees and leans against Reid's chair, running his index finger over Reid's hipbone. "Keep going?" Reid sighs, shaking his head and standing to fix his pants.

"I can wait, Lucinda would never let me live it down if she got here early and found her grandson deepthroating me."


End file.
